


Why Ghosts Arrive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain James Hook's tears are revealed after he remembers his past. He is willing to suffer the consequences as soon as Cecilia's spirit haunts him.





	Why Ghosts Arrive

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Are you happy with stars, Cecilia?* Captain Hook thought. He stood by his window and frowned. *Your tears were revealed after you discovered I lied about my life. You scowled while you refused to marry me.* Captain Hook’s frown remained. *My sibling also captured you* he thought.

Captain Hook smiled. *You’ll never marry a pirate, Cecilia.* He frowned again. *Please smile* he thought.

Captain Hook remembered Cecilia’s tears and trembled with rage. *My past is starting to bother me. Perhaps your spirit will haunt me, Cecilia.* He ceased trembling.

*If you loathe me…* Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. *I’ll understand.* He viewed the stars another time. Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes and streamed down his face. *We are worlds apart.*

Additional tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. *I’m sorr…* Captain Hook began to sob uncontrollably. His shoulders moved up and down.

Cecilia’s spirit materialized near Captain Hook. She viewed him turning to her. She frowned as his eyes widened for a moment. A confused expression formed on her face after Captain Hook bowed. 

‘’I’ll always be a gentleman,’’ Captain Hook said. His frown returned. ‘’Are you here to haunt me?’’ He closed his eyes. ‘’You can do anything you want to me. You can tear me apart, Cecilia. I’ll suffer with you.’’ He opened his eyes.

 

Cecilia smiled and kissed Captain Hook on the lips. She viewed his eyes widening again. Cecilia vanished. 

After stepping back, Captain Hook turned to the stars. He smiled and sobbed at the same time. He understood everything. *Cecilia was happy. We weren’t worlds apart. She was eager to comfort me.* 

Captain Hook continued to sob and smile.

 

The End


End file.
